


Knight in Shining Athleisure

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Steve is an oblivious dumpling, technically I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: “I left my wallet in my other suit,” the man in line in front of him said, patting down his pockets like it would mysteriously appear if he kept checking enough.





	Knight in Shining Athleisure

**Author's Note:**

> Another Stony Bingo 2019 round 2 prompt fill!  
Prompt: “Left my wallet in my other suit.”  
Square N2
> 
> I SHOULD BE SLEEPING WHY DID I WRITE ANOTHER PROMPT WHY!? T_T

“I left my wallet in my other suit,” the man in line in front of him said, patting down his pockets like it would mysteriously appear if he kept checking enough. 

Steve hadn’t ever seen him in the coffee shop before and he came here every morning like clockwork after his run. He worked from home so he made his own hours and, yeah, he could make coffee at home, but this place had the best muffins in Manhattan and the baristas always had his order waiting at the counter when he got up there no matter how long the line was. He could see his cup sitting there, next to the register Darcy wasn’t using. She caught his eyes and shrugged. 

Steve didn’t mind waiting, the guy just looked so embarrassed for having forgotten his wallet, and that was why he found himself stepping next to him and telling Darcy, “Ring his up with mine.” It wasn’t because the man was gorgeous and wore a suit like he was born in it. 

“Sure thing, Steve-o,” she said with her trademark exuberance. She slid the paper bag with his muffin in it and his latter over and rang up the man’s triple shot. 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“I know,” Steve said, giving him a smile and trying not to be flirty. Should he be flirty? Maybe he should be flirty. He wished he were wearing something else other than a sweaty t-shirt and a pair of sweats. “I’m considering it my good act for the day.” 

“I’ll consider you my knight in shining,” he paused, giving Steve a once over that was anything but casual. When those gorgeous brown eyes of his met Steve’s again they were crinkling at the edges from the smile that played on his lips. Something about that smile and the very distinctive facial hair sparked recognition, but the feeling was half formed. “Athlesiure,” he finished, looking amused and  _ interested _ . In Steve. 

Steve hadn’t been on a date since his last relationship ended. He hadn’t even thought about flirting with anyone, not wanting to get sucked into some rebound, but risking a rebound or a one-night stand would be worth it for this guy.

Feeling the blush on his cheeks, Steve turned away to tap the Apple pay on his phone. He picked up his latte and his muffin and Handsome Interested Stranger grabbed his cup, putting his other hand in the pocket of his obviously expensive suit. 

“Thanks for the coffee,” he murmured, casting a glance at the impatient people standing behind them. With a half smile that was hard to decipher, the other man said, “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime,” raised his to-go cup in a like he was giving a toast, and left. 

Steve stepped to the side so the woman talking into a bluetooth headset could give her order to Darcy. He gave her a nod and went home, feeling disappointed. 

* * *

The next morning, Steve went out for his run in Central Park, earbuds in, dodging pedestrians and other people out for a morning walk or jog. He tracked his distance on his smartwatch and once it hit three miles (even though he knew how far he’d run already), he stopped and braced his hands on his knees to catch his breath for a second. He took his time walking to the coffee shop, not in any hurry. He was ahead on work since he’d needed the distraction yesterday to take his mind off a certain someone. 

And certain someone, he noticed, was standing outside the coffee shop when he rounded the corner. He was dressed in a different, but still amazing suit today, phone pressed to his ear, gesturing expressively with his free hand. 

Steve pulled his earbuds out when he got closer, pausing his music. The other man turned slightly when Steve was a few feet away, catching sight of him. “Hold on, Pep, I gotta go. No, no, I’ll be there soon. Just… tell them to sit tight. I pay them enough,” he said to the person on the other end of his phone call, hanging up once he was finished, and sliding the phone into the inside pocket of his blazer. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Steve the entire time and he stopped walking once he was an arm’s length away, close enough to touch if he wanted to. “Hi,” he said to Steve, posture easy, lips not quite smiling but close. 

“Hey.” Steve, on the other hand, was playing with the cord to his earbuds, feeling unaccountably nervous. He tried for a joke. “Did you leave your wallet in your other, other suit?” 

The man laughed, at least, even though it hadn’t been all that funny. “No, I remembered that today,” he said, chagrined. “I did forget something else yesterday, though.” 

“What?”

He took a step closer, making the scant distance between them even less. “I should have given you my number.” 

“Oh,” Steve said inanely. “I’d like that.” God, he sounded like an idiot. The man held his hand out and Steve stared at it, brow furrowed. 

“Gimme your phone,” Tony prompted, wiggling his fingers. 

“Oh. Right.” He pulled the earbuds out, shoving them into the pocket of his shorts in a jumbled mess, and handed his phone to him after unlocking it. 

“Iphone,” he muttered, tsking as his fingers flew over the screen. Maybe he was an android guy? “There you go, Steve.” 

Steve took his phone back, mouth open to ask how he knew his name, but remembered that Darcy had said it yesterday when she rang him up. “Thanks,” he said instead for lack of anything better. 

“I’m late for work, so I need to go, but…” he looked up at Steve with that same amused, interested look from yesterday that might have fueled a couple fantasies last night. “You should definitely call me.” 

Steve nodded before the man turned and started to walk away. He glanced down at his phone, saw that he’d entered himself under ‘Coffee Shop Guy’ and called after him, “What’s your name?” 

Several people turned to stare, but whatever it got the guy’s attention. He looked a bit bemused. “Ask Darcy,” was all he said before continuing a little ways down the street, where a car idled by the curb. A guy in a black suit leaning against the car pulled the door open for Coffee Shop Guy. Steve shook his head and walked inside, feeling a little unsteady. Who was that guy? Who just had a chauffeur? 

The line wasn’t too bad when he got in and it was only about five minutes later when he got to the counter. Darcy had a bigger smile than normal on her face. “You lucky dog, you,” she said, leaning over to give his shoulder a good natured shove.

He frowned at her. “The hell are you talking about?” 

“The guy.” She was so excited, she was practically vibrating. 

“Yeah, he told me to ask you what his name is. I got his number, but he didn’t tell me.” Which was weird. The guy was eccentric to say the least. 

“You seriously don’t know?” Steve shook his head and she rolled her eyes, pulling his latte and muffin over to ring him up. “You’re so oblivious. Do you live under a rock?” 

“I guess?” 

“Good grief.” She picked up something from beside her register and handed it to him. 

“What’s this?” 

“Just read it.” 

He looked down and saw that it was a business card. Snowy white paper, embossed type. His brows popped up; this thing was nice. Then he read the name and his mouth fell open. “Holy shit.” 

“Yup.” Darcy plucked his phone out of his hands and tapped it against the card reader for him. 

“That was Tony Stark? Tony Stark of Stark Tech Tony Stark?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“How the hell did I get  _ Tony Stark’s  _ number?” He looked up at Darcy helplessly. Tony Stark has been on Forbes 30 under 30 list for… as long as someone could be on that list. He’d been on their Richest People in America list, too. Probably still was. And Steve had met him because the guy forgot his wallet and couldn’t buy coffee? He owned an entire freaking building in midtown. 

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” 

“Oh, come on,” Steve said, taking his phone back and stepping to the side to finish their conversation because a line was starting behind him. “He’s dated models and royalty. I design book covers. I grew up in Brooklyn!” 

“So?” Darcy looked at him like he was crazy and maybe he was. A rich, attractive guy gave Steve his number and he was busy thinking up reasons not to call? He was being ridiculous and he knew it. 

He blew out a harsh breath. “You’re right. You’re right.” 

“Of course I am,” Darcy told him with a cheeky grin. “Now, go call the hot millionaire so you can have amazing sex with him!” 

Steve blushed, glaring at her when she laughed, and left. Out on the sidewalk, he looked down at his phone, biting his lip in indecision. Ah, fuck it. Steve pulled up Coffee Shop Guy and sent him a text instead of calling since it had sounded like there were people waiting for him from the call he—Tony—has been on before Steve walked up. 

**Steve: ** Hi. It’s Steve. Just wanted to make sure you had my number. Don’t want to bother you at work.

His phone vibrated almost immediately.

**Tony: ** You could never be a bother. I’m in a shareholders meeting and it’s super boring anyway. 

**Tony: ** Entertain me. (;

Steve chuckled and shook his head, texting back as he climbed the steps to the front door of his building. 

**Steve: ** Afraid I have work to do myself. But I can entertain you later if you want. 

Steve rolled his eyes at himself. That had sounded a lot more suggestive than he’d meant it to. He stopped to grab his mail and headed up to his apartment.

**Tony: ** What did you have in mind?

… Okay, he could play this a couple of different ways. What did he want here was the question. Steve dropped his mail on the kitchen table once he was inside his apartment and sat down, sipping at his latte and staring at the phone. 

**Steve: ** Dinner? 

He left it as a question, then thought that he should have been more decisive. Tony texted him back really fast. 

**Tony:** Yes

Just that. One word. Steve felt a smile breaking over his face. 

He was going to have dinner with Tony Stark. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos. I freely admit it 😂❤️


End file.
